la escuela magica
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: las chicas inician su nueva vida en una escuela muy especial.
1. Chapter 1

_siempre si pude volver a fanfiction antes de lo que creia y volvi con una nueva historia espero que les guste y esperen la continuacion de mis otras historias_

* * *

_Mas alla del cielo sobre la tierra, fuera de los dominios del hombre se encuentra la escuela de balam, en esta peculiar escuela se especializan en la formacion y correcto desarrollo de los entes, espiritus de la naturaleza, los entes nacen de un elemento que dominan y los dominan y en esta escuela aprenden todo lo necesario para poder hacerlo, la meta de todo joven ente es convertirse en un balam, protectores de los cuatro puntos cardinales, mas sin embargo tambien ahi entes sumamente agresivos a los que solo les interes destruir todo lo que tocan._

**_CAPITULO UNO_**

**_Mi Primer Dia_**

tres estelas de colores flotaban en el espacio hacia un castillo fantaseoso

-apresurense vamos a llegar tarde-grito la rosada

-les dije que salieramos mas temprano-le contesto la verde

-teniamos que vernos bien en nuestro primer dia-dijo mas calmada la de color azul

finalmente las estelas tocaron la escalinata del castillo condensandose hasta transformarse en tres chicas, dos de ellas parecian estar bien pero la morena se veia muy agitada.

-saben que detesto volar, mi elemento mientras mas pegado este a la tierra mejor.

-ya no te quejes-dijo la pelirroja- ya llegamos miren, la escuela balam

-esto sera super divertido-dijo la rubia.

cuando las chicas se acercaban a la gigantesca puerta plateada esta se abrio lentamente frente a ellas, sus hermanas gritaron nerviosas cuando esto paso pero la pelirroja que solia ser la mas centrada mantubo la calma

-tranquilisence chicas, recuerden lo que nos dijeron, el edificio cuenta con vida propia.

-enserio!-dijo su hermana menor entusiasmada-que genial!

-sin duda lo es-dijo una castaña desde la entrada-ustedes deben ser las nuevas

-pues no se si debamos pero si lo somos, yo soy bombon y naci de los petalos de una rosa, esta es mi hermana burbuja y nacio de las burbujas de un rio y ella es mi hermana bellota y nacio de un arbol que callo en el bosque

-mucho gusto yo soy robin y como mi nombre lo indica naci de las plumas de un ave*, por el dia de hoy sere su guia por la escuela, creo que este lugar les gustara.

-y a este lugar le gustara tenerlas aqui-dijo una voz en el fondo-siempre es bueno tener otro grupo de tontas para molestar.

-no le hagan caso esa es princesa, nacio de una pepita de oro y por eso se siente como tocada por thup*

-muy engreida para algo que salio del lodo no crees-contesto bellota.

-asi y de donde saliste tu inepta-contesto princesa

-asi que muy ruda eh?-bellota transformo su brazo en una tonfa*, de inmediato princesa convirtio el suyo en una cuchilla dorada.

-bellota no vinimos a pelear aqui-regaño la peliroja a su hermana

-si aqui ya tenemos demasiadas peleas con ellos.

por el pasillo tres chicos caminaban con completa arrogancia como si la escuela les perteneciera, a su paso todos huian a volvian a su elemento original para escapar de ellos.

-quienes son ellos?-susurro bombon a robin

-se hacen llamar los rowdyruff boys, son entes muy agresivos, fingen que les interesa convertirse en balames pero la verdad solo les importa pelear, el rubio pequeño del lado es boomer, nacio del rayo y el trueno, es hijo de tajin, el huracan, es bastante flojo y no le gusta hacer nada pero es peligroso y puede hacer mucho daño cuando quiere, el del otro lado es butch, es el hijo menor de tecaztlipoca y como su padre esta hecho de humo y le encanta axficiar a sus victimas, como es hijo de un dios se siente soñado y su lider es brick, esta compuesto de fuego, es el hijo incomodo de popocatepetl, se cree todo un guerrero y esta dispuesto a pelear con quien sea para demostrarlo.

princesa al ver a los chicos olvido su pleito con bellota y fue tras ellos

-brick recibiste la invitacion para mi fiesta, crees que puedas ir?-brick no contesto solo comenzo a brillar con un brillo rojizo, lentamente princesa empezo a derretirse hasta quedar hecha un rio de oro liquido que se arrastraba por el suelo haciendo lastimeros gemidos a su paso

-estara bien?-pregunto burbuja

-si solo necesita tiempo para enfriarse

los chicos pasaron junto a ellas y solo se molestaron en lanzarles una mirada de fastidio, al final boomer y butch se pusieron detras de brick con sinestra simetria mientras el hacia que la pared frente a ellos se fundia ante el para atravezarla

-creidos-dijo bellota-mejor vamos a ver la escuela

-si claro-dijo bombon pensativa-juraria que me sonrio-penso refiriendose a brick

* * *

*robin significa petirrojo en ingles

*thup es el rey de los balames

*tonfa es un arma ninja como los garrotes de los policias

* * *

espero que les guste, dejen reviews please


	2. el dulce aroma de las flores

Robín corría por los pasillos arrastrando a las chicas del brazo, se les habia hecho tarde por estar paseando por la escuela.

-rapido chicas si llegamos tarde todas tendremos problemas, en especial yo!

con un movimiento de su mano aparecio unas plumas gigantes debajo de las chicas que como si fueran alfombras encantadas las despegaron del suelo e iniciaron el vuelo.

-sujetence!-grito la castaña a sus amigas quienes fascinadas flotaban por el aire.

recorrieron rapidamente todos los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a un par de puertas doradas bellamente labradas, como llevaban mucha velocidad las atravesaron de golpe haciendo que cayeran al suelo lo que atrajo todas las miradas a ellas lo que provoco la vergüenza de todas excepto de bellota que de inmediato se levanto y grito

-otra vez!

dentro del salon de marmol blanco con recubrimientos dorados habia una increible cantidad de entes, algunos incluso presumian forma elemental.

el gran salon era hermoso, todo en el era espectacular pero lo que mas llamaba la atencion de bombon era una gigantesca escultura dorada en forma de corazon, la veia fascinada por su exactitud hasta que esta palpito luego ella grito sobresaltada.

-que es eso?

-es el corazon-contesto robin.

-el corazon?

-recuerda que este es un edificio magico, cuenta con vida propia, el corazon de oro exparce la escencia vital por toda la escuela lo que le permite seguir existiendo, por eso este salon se llama salon corazon

-pense que era solo un nombre.

en el centro del salon debajo del corazon habia un gran taburete de madera con un hombrecito sobre el con un ridiculo sombrero.

-quien es ese?-pregunto bellota

-es el mayor, es el director, solia ser un ballam pero se retiro para dar clases, dicen que es sumamente poderoso.

-y quien es la larguirucha a su lado?

-es miss bellum, su asistente

el mayor empezo a hablar captando la atencion de todos los asistentes.

-bienvenidos sean todos a un semestre mas de high school musical xp

-ballam señor

-asi ballam school musical

-sin musica señor

-sin musica?

-si señor

-y el director lo sabe?

-usted es el director

-genial entonces cambiare las reglas para incluir las coreografias constantes

-ay señor

el mayor se bajo dando extraños saltitos.

-¬¬ . . .

-que no me miren asi dije que era poderoso no cuerdo

lejos de ahi los unicos 3 chicos que no habian asistido a la reunion se ponian a descansar sobre una cornisa

-que aburrido-dijo butch dando bocanadas de humo como si estubiera fumando-que quieren hacer?

-lo que sea a mi me da igual-dijo boomer sin mucho interes

-boomer eres el rayo mas apagado que conosco, uno pensaria que un chico electrico seria mas activo.

-perdon por no cumplir con tu estereotipo

los dos chicos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea que nisiquiera se dieron cuenta de que brick no habia dicho nada en horas

-brick que traes ya te pareces a boomer

-nada-dijo sin ganas-voy a caminar

brick entro por el vitral y empezo a alejarse por el pasillo de caoba

_-porque no puedo olvidarla- penso- su cara, su sonriza y ese aroma, aroma a rosas_

* * *

**_hasta aqui le tengo que dejar, sayonara nos leemos luego_**


	3. relatos

**AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE, LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO, INTENTARE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO**

**RELATOS**

Bombon se levanto de sobresalto, esta no era su cama, ni esta su ropa, parecia estar en una especie de hospital y traia puesta una bata.

-hasta que al fin despiertas-dijo una mujer de cabello morado al fondo de la habitacion-tus amigas estaban preocupadas por ti

al abrir la puerta burbuja salto sobre ella llorando

-no te mueras bombon!

-no exageres-dijo bellota quien entraba tras ella-solo se desmayo un ratito

-no me dejes sola con bellota!, me comeria!

-oye!. . . de hecho creo que sabria muy bien con un poco de mantequilla

-que hago aqui?

-te desmayaste y te trajeron a la enfermeria

-me desmaye?

-si no que no te acuerdas?-dijo bellota empezando a narrarle la historia a su hermana- caminabamos con robin por la escuela cuando de pronto te topaste con esa chica rara, una emo con el fleco sobre el ojo izquierdo y ropa gotica, tu te disculpaste pero ella simplemente se fue sin decir nada, ni siquiera te miro lo recuerdas, yo le pregunte a robin que quien se creia esa flaca y ella nos contesto

-es lagrima, no se mucho de ella, no habla con nadie, es bastante sombria

mientras hablabamos de eso llego la fastidiosa de princesa buscando problemas, empezo a balbucear muchas tonterias acerca de que la dejamos como tonta frente a los rowdy, yo le dije que no fastidiara pero no quiso entender, entonces que me da un trancazo en la cara, por supuesto que no me dolio pero aun asi no me iba a dejar de una inutil como ella, asi que transforme mi brazo izquierdo en un garrote y la mande a volar, yo pense que con eso bastaria pero esta inutil no entendia. . .

-ahh. . .- bombon suspiro y se acomodo en su cama pues sabia que ahora tenia que escuchar la "impresionante" historia de su hermana

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Brick caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela iba con la cabeza baja sin poner atencion a nada hasta que choco con un par de chicos

-deberias fijarte por donde vas brick

-que quieres butch?

-hemos oido que has estado ocupado con unas chicas de primero

-no es su asunto

-vamos no nos vas a contar que paso?-dijo boomer con un tono apagado

-ahh, si tanto joden se los dire, yo iba por los pasillos cuando me asome por una ventana y la vi, digo las vi ahi afuera peleando, eran las nuevas y la niña rara que siempre nos sigue, no tenia nada que hacer asi que me acomode en una ventana y me quede a verla . . a verlos digo a verlas!

butch y boomer se voltearon a verse confundidos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

bellota continuaba con su historia sin escuchar a bombon cuando queria interrumpirla

-entonces que ella me da con un maso dorado pero yo lo esquivo rapidamente y hago surgir unas columnas de madera del suelo y salte sobre ellas con mucha facilidad, ella penso que sacando una sierra podria cortarlas todas pero cada que ella tiraba una yo sacaba una nueva, luego saque todo un arbol de la tierra y sus ramas empezaron a rodearla, ya la tenia atrapada pero ella hizo trampa y se solto con unas puas que hizo salir de su espalda, vino hacia mi pero yo la mande a volar, fue muy facil.

-y luego ella convirtio su mano en un cañon y te hizo volar-interrumpio su hermana pequeña- por suerte robin estaba ahi y lanzo varias de sus plumas para detener tu caida

-bueno eso no era necesario yo tenia todo bajo control

-si claro, luego robin lanzo varias plumas hacia ella que se clavaron como si fueran navajas, fue super!, las plumas se clavaron en su sombra inmovilizandola, lo mas genial es que al final las plumas empezaron a brillar y luego explotaron en mil pedazos, kawaii!

-te emocionas facilmente, lo mas genial fue que yo la alla rematado con un solo golpe xp

-no-interrumpio bombon- lo mas genial fue que cuando ella se levanto para darte en la madre por andar distraida celebrando yo la detube con una rafaga de rosas y la estrelle directo con el arbol, recuerdo todo esto par de burras me desmaye no me dio amnesia, lo que quiero saber es porque me desmaye

-a bueno por ahi hubieras empezado, veras cuando mandaste a volar a princesa ella se estrello con el arbol que bellota habia creado en el medio de la plaza y sin querer lo corto con su sierra

-a claro ahora lo recuerdo, el arbol cayo aplastando a princesa pero tambien me iba a aplastar a mi, crei que estaba perdida pero entonces. . . entonces . . .

-entonces?-preguntaron sus hermanas para molestarla

-entonces aparecio frente a mi. . ese. . . ese chico brick y antes de que el arbol nos aplastara el lo combirtio en pequeñas brasas flotantes, era casi magico, las cenizas flotando entre nosotros, el parado aun lado mio mirandome con sus ojos frios pero al mismo tiempo profundos y algo melancolicos y yo- bombon se quedo helada al ver lo que acababa de decir- y yo . . .y yo . . . y yo en ese momento me perdi

-en ese momento fue cuando te desmayaste hermana xp

bombon bajo la mirada

-genial-penso- esa fue la primera impresion que tendra de mi, la patetica niña que se desmayo en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente

-y luego te trajo hasta aqui

-o si- dijo la enfermera- todavia recuerdo como fue, el llego corriendo y pateo la puerta, yo estaba sorprendida y no supe que decir, el te deposito suavemente en la cama, me volteo a ver y dijo:

-solo esta un poco cansada, dejela descansar y luego se fue asi nomas dejandome boquiabierta

-entonces- interrumpio bombon- entonces el me cargo entre sus brazos-dijo completamente sonrojada, un sonrojo que poco a poco fue incrementando hasta que se termino por desmayar nuevamente

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO, DIGAN LA VERDAD, NO MEJOR NO XP**


End file.
